


Tony's Little Black Book: Fusion Zone

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [19]
Category: Criminal Minds, Justified, NCIS, Stargate SG-1, The Originals (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tale from Tony's Black Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony's Black Book has many names and some of them are even out of this world.





	1. Contents Page + Info

**Author's Note:**

> So the definition of a fusion fic adapted from tvtrope.org is:-
> 
> Fusion fic stories are where characters of one or more franchises replace the established characters in yet another franchise. In recent years, the term has also started to be applied to crossover fics where the metaphysics and backstories of the universes have been fused so they have always existed as part of the same setting. As a result, rather than the characters being simply swapped, the backstories and worlds of both franchises are altered so they can exist together.
> 
> As a result, it will allow me to write the more out there Tony crossovers, say, for example, Obi-Wan (It's been on my to-do list). Oh, and be prepared for a lot of Sentinel fics.

The other collections included in this series are as follows:-

Tony's Little Black Book: [The Original Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887124) (Complete)

**Phase 2**

  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Shades of Grey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700892)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Law and Spy Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597365) (Complete)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Night in front of the TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614756)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Big Heroes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689828)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Holiday Collection 2017 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016232) 



* * *

**Tony’s Little Black Book: The Fusion Zone**

**Contents Page**  

  1. [Cameron Mitchell 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157/chapters/36413901) (SG1/Sentinel) - EAD 2019 snippet [Twist of Genetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801651)
  2. [Klaus Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157/chapters/38699090) (Originals/Hunter!Tony)
  3. [David Rossi 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157/chapters/39766863#workskin) (Criminal Minds/Sentinel) - [The Surprise Sentinel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476127)
  4. [Raylan Givens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157/chapters/40446224) (Justified/Sentinel)



 

**Names being considered**

  * Obi-Wan Kenobi 
  * Captain Kirk 
  * Sentinel Crossovers 



* * *

 

**The rest of phase 3**

  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Turn of the Women ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/35535927)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [The Threesomes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724272)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Author Fav's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804954/chapters/39444496) 




	2. Twist of Genetics (Cameron Mitchell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genetics can be a funny thing but for Tony, Cameron and Jack they are about to intersect in the best possible way.

Cameron was a Sentinel with ‘itching’ senses.  The pilot had been online for a while and unbonded. He’d only started to struggle when he’d joined the SGC. It turns out there were just one too many things to distract someone with heightened senses. The man was a highly-trained asset and could ignore his discomfort but that didn’t sit right with Jack.    
  
Jack had read the profile report from the base doctor and hummed as he mulled over the problem. There was no choice for it, he put a call into the Sentinel Primes of America. He needed the leader of SG1 to have no unnecessary distractions. There was only one person he could call for advice.   
  
“Hello, O’Neill. Did you already have the report?” Sentinel Ellison greeted him. Jack could hear the surprise in his old friend's voice. They went way back to the Special Ops days.   
  
Jack frowned because he was sure there was something he was missing. “Er, not following.”   
  
And that was hard to admit for a man with a rank of general. Jim sighed. “We have a new guide who came online, in usual circumstances. He’s recovering in Cascade with us while Blair helps him with his powers. We’re calling because he came out with a familiar genetic match and a perfect match.”   
  
Jack spoke up but in his head, he knew he was no doubt in for a shock. “Who is the genetic match?”   
  
“Well, it is you. And his perfect match is a Colonel Cameron Mitchell and you’re his listed CO.”   
  
Jack’s mind was racing. “What was the match?”   
  
Ellison broached it as he gently as he could. “I don’t suppose you met a Claire Paddington in high school?”   
  
Jack sighed because no he hadn’t known her in high school. And yet, there had been the one mission where the gate had malfunctioned and he’d ended up in 1969. Oh, shit. That damn cookie had obviously led to more than just a high.   
  
“He is your son.”   
  
Jack offered a faint. “I’ll be there, ASAP. Are you at the centre?”   
  
“We are.”   
  
Carter’s voice was the next thing he head. “Oh, Jack, you know better than to ignore me. If you don’t snap out of it you’re sleeping on the couch.”   
  
Jack did snap out of it. “That is a cruel and unusual punishment, Guide.”   
  
His Guide didn’t look the least bit sorry. “Works though, now tell me what had me feeling your turmoil as soon as the gate opened.”   
  
“I know who Mitchell’s Guide is.”   
  
Sam was surprised but forged ahead. “Okay, but that doesn’t cause you grief, pain and turmoil. Come on, Jack, talk to me.”   
  
He pulled her into a hug. He didn’t understand what was going on. This was going to be weird, even by their standards. “The SG Centre told me that I have a son and that he’s Mitchell’s Guide.”   
  
It said something about how their lives ran that his Guide’s only response to that was to snigger. “Seriously?”   
  
Jack was rubbing his face as he absorbed the shock. “Shit, I didn’t even ask his name. Christ, Sam, what am I going to do?”   
  
She rolled her eyes but started to organise things. “I am going to medical to do my post-mission check-up before Lam has my head. You’re going to use your rank to get us a plane and then you can explain to me what you do know.”   
  
“Not a fat lot.” Jack whispered but you could bet your sweet ass he was going to find out all he could.   
  
~*~   
  
Tony was feeling as weak as a kitten and that was doing his head in. “What the hell happened now?”   
  
Blair chuckled. “You had quite a shock and your shields were being overwhelmed so you shut down as a defence mechanism.”   
  
Tony would so remember that the next time he fainted. “Tell me I didn’t dream the bit where you said Senior wasn’t my father?”   
  
“I’m sorry, Tony.”   
  
Tony shook his head. He felt lighter than he had for a while. “Don’t be. That is the best news I’ve ever had, well, apart from surviving the plague.”   
  
Blair could sense his true happiness at the idea of not being related to the man and could guess there was abuse of some sort or another in his background. For now, he would do nothing as he would wait to see what O’Neill could pull out of Tony. “Okay, well, your biological father is coming. So you can at least meet him.”   
  
Tony looked lost but reminded himself, he could do this. He’d already rebuilt his life three times and he could do it again. He was without a job though, as the new Director had decided to retire him on medical grounds. Vindictive bitch. “Okay, wow, I can do this. Can we do some training?”   
  
Blair chuckled but chose to let the new shaman redirect the conversation. He knew there was no point in forcing him to talk until he was ready. “Sure thing, though as soon as I feel you weaken we’re coming straight back.”   
  
Tony nodded, looking like he didn’t agree but he would accept it for now. He loved the spirit plane because here, there was no weakness in his lungs and he felt like he could run miles. Tony grinned seeing his animal appear. She flew and landed on his shoulder. Kiera was a sassy American Eagle with a brilliant pair of eyes. She wouldn’t let him give up and that was something he knew he’d appreciate.   
  
Blair smirked even as he patted his own sleek arctic wolf. “She will become visible if you wish it.”   
  
Tony stroked her neck carefully, getting a coo. “I don’t think she should ever be stuck here unless she wants to be.”   
  
That got him an affectionate knick on the ear which made him laugh. “So. shields. I can keep up a wall now. I don’t feel glutted by everyone’s fears and emotions but that goes to crap the minute someone touches me. I feel everything, every dark secret and it makes me feel dirty.”   
  
Blair looked sad for a moment because he knew the problem well. He answered him honestly. “The only way I fixed that was when I bonded to Jim. We know who your Sentinel is, in fact.”   
  
Tony’s head shot up, he’d missed that hearing that his father was actually not Senior. He looked sheepish. “So who is it?”   
  
“Sentinel Colonel Cameron Mitchell. You’ll make an effective team.”   
  
Tony sucked in a breath. His life had been in turmoil and then Jim and Blair had stepped in. They’d dragged him from his freezing apartment and ordered that he get on the plane. There was no way they were going to take no for an answer. He’d been so out of it, on what he assumed was the effects of the plague - only to discover that wasn’t the case. “So communication tricks, can we do that with our mental gifts?”   
  
Blair smirked. “Let’s find out.”   
  
And that was how the two shamans passed the morning. Blair was being sneaky as this was the most restful Tony had been, thus allowing his body to heal. And they got to challenge their gifts. Blair was finding teaching Tony to be a revelation. Yes, he was late to his gift but that wasn’t without its benefits. Tony didn’t know supposed restrictions on their gifts so wasn’t stifled by them.    
  
~*~   
  
“You know, nothing changes if you just stand here.”   
  
O’Neill frowned. “I’m a General, they can wait.”   
  
Carter snorted, brushing a bit of lint off his shoulder. “Yes, you are but your son is waiting.” She prodded him gently.   
  
It was a good job that Carter hadn’t come into her own gifts until after the Tok’ra - or he would have been toast. They hadn’t bonded until a year after the 1969 mission. “Have I told you that you are awesome today?”   
  
Carter smirked. “I always am. Come on, let’s go see my stepson.”   
  
The centre receptionist took one look at the ranks and knew that they were here for the bosses. She pressed the intercom, “Alpha Guide, are you ready?”   
  
“We are.”   
  
This was it, the moment of truth. Jack had started to vibrate with tension as they walked down the last corridor. To the point, his Guide took his hand into hers despite being in uniform. It was something they tried not to do - in order to keep the rank and file happy.    
  
The door opened and Jack took in his adult son. The eyes were his, all him, but the rest of him took after his mother. “Thank god you got your mother’s looks.”   
  
The man snorted. “Yeah, it helps to have a pretty face. It can get me out of a world of trouble. I’m Tony,  _ last name to be confirmed _ .”   
  
Jack flushed and turned the offered handshake and pulled him into a hug.  A bond of pack family forming the second he did it. Jack looked over his shoulder to his amazing wife. “So love, we have a son and on the plus side, he is an adult and about to meet his Sentinel.”   
  
Tony flushed. “You’re gonna make this weird, aren’t you?”   
  
Jack had a wicked grin. “Oh yeah, but it is because I care. Now, awkward stuff out of the way. How the hell did you get the plague in DC?”   
  
Tony looked sheepish. “A vindictive mother who felt the agency hadn’t done enough to protect her daughter from an attacker.”   
  
Jack shook his head. “Oh, and on a scale of 1 to 10 how badly do you want me to ruin the new director. I can do that if you want.”   
  
Tony grinned. “Blair and Jim have been wishing to do that since they met me. Why not compare notes and work together.”   
  
Carter shook her head, wondering if the woman was prepared for who was coming after her. She deserved it though because her actions were beyond callous. Still, it was to their gain. It would make it easier to absorb Tony into the SGC.   
  
Blair saw that the family reunion was going okay. “I’m going to duck out and see my Sentinel. Let you catch up with some privacy.”   
  
O’Neill shook his hand. “Thanks.”   
  
Blair smirked. “I am a sucker for a happy ending.”   
  
~*~   
  
Three days later, and Tony was heading back to Cheyenne with his father and his guide. It had stopped being weird after he realised this was what he’d always wanted. Jack didn’t smother him but supported him in any way he needed. Tony knew he’d have said yes to a job without his Sentinel working there. Major Davies had arrived at the centre and Tony thought his arm might drop off. No really, he signed so many NDA pages it was a legitimate concern. Aliens and that Wormhole Extreme wasn’t as ridiculous as everyone believed. He’d laughed himself into a coughing fit at the one but it was worth it.    
  
Tony did like the fact, thanks to the President. And wow, that was still a headtrip. He now had a new birth certificate. He was Tony O’Neill Paddington. His Dad had pouted until Tony explained his reasoning. He was a new powerful shaman on base. That and he was already going to be meeting his Sentinel and then to have his Dad running the base as well? Best to let things settle, and the other surname may help lure bad guys if they didn’t make an immediate connection.   
  
The mountain was unassuming was Tony’s first thought. He’d gotten in the elevator and not been too concerned. There were some curious looks, after all, he was there with the leader of the base, and his Guide.    
  
“Okay, now that was weird. What the hell was that?”   
  
Sam looked at her watch. “Wow. Guess we’re going to need to get you the gate schedule. You just sensed a dial out.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Huh, cool.”   
  
“You okay?” She asked him, worry evident.   
  
Tony nodded. “Hey, you by some miracle cured my lungs and even my knee. I feel like I could fly right now.”   
  
Jack snorted. “I’m kind of jealous.”   
  
“Nah, you got stars on your shoulder. You have grunts to do your running for you.” Tony offered as a way to assuage his ego.   
  
O’Neill raised an eyebrow. “You know, technically you are one of my grunts.”   
  
Tony smirked right back. “I know. It’s driving my old colleagues nuts that they don’t get to know anything.”   
  
O’Neill shrugged. “I have more than enough marines, and computer geeks, and I don’t need a bodyguard so they have nothing they can offer me.”   
  
Tony let that settle into his soul. The last few years had slowly chipped away at him in a way he hadn’t recognised until he’d come online. He then started to openly scan the staff for threats. Jack had asked for it and he saw no reason why he shouldn’t start now - he’d be busy once he saw Mitchell.   
  
His eyes went wide open and a longing filled Tony’s gut. “My Sentinel is here.”   
  
Jack snorted. “Go and bond with him then. Try not to take forever - SG1 have a trip scheduled for a week’s time.”   
  
Tony slipped away with impressive speed. Jack huffed. “Should he be that stealthy?”   
  
“It’s not like you can ground him, Jack.”   
  
His glare suggested he was thinking of ways he could. Jack didn’t know how he’d been rewarded but he would fight to keep it.    
  
~*~   
  
Cameron had been sparring with Teal’c when he first sensed him. “Guide. My Guide.”   
  
“ColonelMitchell, are you well?”   
  
Cam smiled. “Excuse me, my Guide is here. I need to find them.”   
  
He saw a beautiful eagle float into the gym. “Aren’t you gorgeous. You going to take me to him?”   
  
Cameron got a regal nod. “Well, you should lead on, gorgeous.”   
  
Cameron caught the most amazing scent and he knew it was his Guide. This was like the best tease. He froze, his Guide was at the end of the corridor.  _“Guide.”_   
  
_“Sentinel.”_  He was acknowledged, Cameron felt his gut settle with primal satisfaction.    
  
The others in the corridor made themselves scarce. Even those without Sentinel and Guide gifts could feel the power oozing out of them. They slowly advanced on each other until there were only centimetres between them. Cameron grinned. “You’re gorgeous.”   
  
His guide blushed. “God bless America.”   
  
Cameron groaned but he could work with that. His desire to bond was mounting but the Sentinel and soldier in him knew this was not a secure area. He wanted oh so desperately to touch his guide but restrained himself. He didn’t have the power to resist starting something if they touched. “Need to get to a bonding room. Now.”   
  
“Mitchell, you touch my son before you get to a bonding room and I will make you clean the corridor with a toothbrush.”   
  
Wow. Words to cool even the worst bonding rut were just found. “Son?”   
  
“Tony O’Neill Paddington. Great to meet ya.”   
  
Cameron was grinning like a lunatic. “It’s great to meet you too. Let’s find a bonding room before, you know, my CO shoots me for defiling his son.”   
  
Tony snickered. “Dad will not be a cockblock, or I will return the favour but let’s make haste as I kind of want to rub my hands all over you.” He said that last as a whisper.    
  
Cameron had to stop a moment as he was now rock hard. “Thanks for that.”   
  
Tony was now finding his confidence. “Oh Sentinel. I will make it up to you.”   
  
Cameron’s grin was not wholesome, like his looks. “Oh look - a room.”   
  
They slipped inside and O’Neill was standing at the bottom of the corridor. “Why am I torn between happiness and reaching for my sidearm.”   
  
Sam was completely sympathetic. “Come on, let’s go to our quarters.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Sam looked innocent. “Maybe because two level ten’s are about to bond - and you think any work is going to get done?”   
  
Jack looked at Sam lovingly. “Have I told you that you are a genius today?”   
  
Sam was tugging his arm. “Come and show me how grateful you are for my  _ genius _ .”   
  
Life was about change and he was rolling with each new situation. Tony was an expert at it by the time he’d come online later in life. It was a good thing because adaptability and shooting, and all the other skills meant he could survive by his Sentinel’s side. Life was good and Tony forgot about his anger towards the NCIS. There was simply no time for him to even think about how they’d callously dropped him, or failed to visit him. He was much too engrossed in the next phase of his life.   
  



	3. Plans of Vampires and Men (Klaus Mikaelson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus had a new obsession the lonely witch hunter with no idea of his legacy. The Paddington orphan, Tony DiNozzo was going to get a rude awakening into the supernatural and potentially an even ruder other-half. 
> 
> Elijah had been trying to civilise his brother for a millennium but see what happens when Tony and Klaus meet. Will plans be foiled, adapted or forever changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon is at my whim and played with so be warned. 
> 
> And Klaus Mikaelson is his own warning label. Canon violence and sass to be expected.

The argument between the centuries-old brothers was not ending anytime soon. It was a good job that they had no witnesses as their fights can and would lead to bloodshed. Although in the backdrop of the old quarter of New Orleans, no one would blink at two vampires arguing in open daylight. 

"You cannot make this happen." Elijah ranted. This was his impetuous brother to a tee but wow, this was suicidal even for him. 

Klaus smirked. "Oh but I can."

"You're too blunt in your attacks." Elijah reminded him. He had no doubt that if Klaus had enough time he'd gladly come up with a way. It was just those plans usually involved him having to rescue his brother. 

Klaus snorted. "I'm capable of pretty words when they are needed, Elijah."

"So you say." The tone positively dripping in sarcasm and disbelief. 

Klaus though was on a roll, and he gave some insight into his thoughts which would let his brother know just how keen was for the plans to succeed.  "Corruption is not a blunt instrument, little brother. It is a thin blade, you need to take the person's strength and then tug on it. You let their strength be what unravels them. That is the only way you take someone like young Anthony and twist them to our bidding without breaking them."

"He is too moral."

Klaus chuckled because that is just why his plan would work. "No, he is righteous and serves justice. So we must give him something to avenge."

"And if he kills you?" Elijah asked, curious as his brother seemed almost smitten.

Klaus grins. "Then he will amuse me and be even more attractive."

"His family are witch hunters. The Paddingtons aren't known for their species support." If you knew his brother, that was his way of saying the Paddington's were the type of hunters that would put down anything supernatural uncaring of nature.

Klaus shrugged. "You're right. So thank goodness we're not witches and besides, he has no idea of his heritage. Right now, he is a Federal Agent hunting a case down in this fair city."

Elijah sighed. "Try not to die on this foolish endeavour, brother."

Klaus chuckled. "Does that mean you will miss me if I were gone?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, and Haley still has a strong attachment to the father of her child."

"Can't be that strong or she wouldn't be mated to you." Klaus teased his brother.

Elijah smirked knowing that Klaus was actually not sore about the fact. For as much as he liked Haley's pragmatic nature and their child, he was well aware that they would not have made a good couple. "Yes. Well, it just shows she has infinite taste."

Those were the last teasing words uttered as he walked out of the house. He'd chosen to live with Haley and Hope in a more modest house. It was totally beneath his wealth and status but somewhere the very supernaturally unique family felt at home.

With Elijah going back to his family, Klaus saw no reason why he couldn't stalk his latest obsession. He wasn't sure what it was about Tony DiNozzo but the man fascinated him on a deeper level than even he was willing to admit.

~*~

Klaus was drinking in a booth in one of the lesser known bars in the old quarter. It was quaint and old but had the best music on this block. His latest obsession had been playing the piano and Klaus found himself wishing that those fingers were playing something else. However, if there was one thing with having lived for a millennium, it was he had the time to wait. 

He frowned, seeing the young man had disappeared while he was having some random thoughts. 

"You know, it's been a while since I've had a stalker that hasn't tried to outright kill me."

Klaus chuckled because he didn’t seem worried, just curious. "You lead an interesting life then?" 

The man chuckled like it was a good joke. "You have no idea but that still begs the question - who are you? And what do you want?”    
  
Klaus sipped his whiskey. “And do you always find out everything you want?”    
  
“Usually, yeah.” The man sat down opposite him in the booth. “Perks of being a Federal Agent.”   
  
Klaus offered his hand. “Klaus Mikaelson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”   
  
Tony shivered at the word pleasure. He was a sensual man himself but this man was oozing sexuality. He was as impressed as he was wary. He still hadn’t found out why they were stalking him. “Same, if I can find out why you’re stalking me.”   
  
“You intrigue me.”   
  
Tony quirked a lip. “There must be more to it than that.”

Klaus settled back in his chair. “Nope, you’re handsome enough and you intrigue me.”   
  
“So you’ve watched me for twenty-four hours? You could have asked for a date.”   
  
Huh. So that was interesting. He was perceptive for a mortal. He’d been watching him for closer to forty-eight hours but it was still impressive. Klaus had learned how to hide in the shadows unless he wanted to be seen. “I’m told I don’t understand societal niceties. My brother bemoans frequently about it.”

_ Talk about wrapping a truth in a honeyed phrase.  _

Tony snorted at the sarcasm. “Oh, you’re hot and rich. I think you’re forgiven a lot.”   
  
“Have you forgiven me?” Klaus asked, leaning forward with curiosity. He couldn’t compel Tony the way he could most mortals so he would have to rely on his wits and charm. 

Tony finished his drink and stood up. “Not yet but I’m sure I’ll find out soon.”   
  
And with that, Tony DiNozzo did what very people mortal or supernatural would do - he walked out on Klaus Mikaelson. He didn’t get a chance to plan anything else. A call came through and one sentence had his blood boiling. 

“The witches have snatched your daughter.”   
  
Klaus reigned his fangs in and squashed down on his desire to slaughter the entire race. This was a perfect opportunity. He did love when events just fell at his feet to twist. “Oh Tony love, I need a favour.”

~*~   
  
Tony whirled around because a second ago he was definitely alone. “What? Where did you come from?” He had just wanted one night to relax to shake off the memories off the viral ship and he seemed to have picked up a stalker.  _ Damn his unique luck. _   
  
“The same place as you. Now, let’s be serious I have a problem and I know you can help.” Klaus started to explain.    
  
“I’m a Navy cop.” He said, bewildered at the idea that he might be able to help. 

“Yes, that’s true, but this is different. Witches have snatched my daughter and I need your help to get her back.” Like it was a normal thing to say.    
  
Tony snorted because of all the things that he’d been expecting that wasn’t one of them. “Witches?” 

Klaus growled because he really did hate the whole race. "Yes. Young, dead, old or alive. All witches are just pains in my backside. I have one advantage in that they really hate any Paddington and you’re kind of like the boogeyman."

Tony’s denials died on his lips at the mention of his mother’s family. There was obviously more to this than he understood. “What the hell do you know about my mother?”    
  
Klaus grinned, knowing he’d ensnared his prey. “Follow me. These explanations are not ones to be had on the street.”   
  
Tony knew that no matter what the man was in front of him - he would follow to find out more about his mother. Plus, the hint that a child might be in danger. Tony had a feeling that the man could get his child back on his own but the body count might be higher than he could handle. So just like the fly to a spider, he went willingly into a web. 

~*~

Klaus sat on an opulent couch opposite his newest acquaintance. “Niklaus, he has Hope.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I’m aware, brother, and this is Agent Tony. He is here to help if we give him a  crash course. I didn’t expect the witches to decide mass extinction was on their to-do list this week.” 

Elijah sighed. “We can’t kill them all, Niklaus.”   
  
“Who can’t? They’ve kidnapped your mate and my daughter. Why should I be forgiving?” Klaus countered, chin set in pure defiance. He’d do it to if he could figure out a way. 

“Okay, killer, let’s slow down and tell the human what the hell is going on. And how is me being a Paddington relevant?”   
  
Niklaus grinned. “Oh everything, see apart from truly bad mortals and there are oh so many, there are also vampires, werewolves and witches. Plus, a few demons and the like but they’ve stayed away from America in recent years.”   
  
Tony snorted. “What - don’t like the climate?” He can’t believe he was having this conversation but his natural sarcasm was always going to play a part. 

Klaus’ grin was razor sharp. “Not quite, luv. A fellow hunter family by the name of Winchester has made it a sport to hunt them in recent years.”   
  
Tony knew only what the lore said about demons and that was all he knew. “Good for them. So the Paddingtons?”    
  
Elijah was the one to take over the explanation. “The seventeenth century in England was a bad time to be a witch. King James was unfond of witches, and he used one family, in particular, to hunt them down. Your mother’s family had a skill, one they said was gifted from God himself to hunt down witches and as you were charged by God and King to do so. Your ancestors hunted them down until they scurried away to the New Land in hopes of surviving.”

Tony saw images float in his head, he didn’t understand how but he watched medieval men hunt down men and women. He knew this was real and not Hollywood. His brain felt like it wanted to explode as it adjusted to the new information. He couldn’t explain it but more and more switches were flipping inside him. The whimsical musings of Klaus’ brother were actually true. He realised his ability to land the difficult shot, and ferret out the unusual information were familial gifts. “So who has your daughter? And forgive me, but how does a vampire have a child?”    
  
Elijah smirked. “Well, Niklaus was the by-product of my mother’s affair with a werewolf before he was made into a Vampire by mother’s black magic.”   
  
“So your mother cursed you?” Tony asked for clarification and he was beginning to understand where Klaus’ hatred for witches may have come from. Christ, he’d thought Senior was bad. 

They nodded. “There are six of us in total but right now it is myself, Rebekah and Elijah in New Orleans.”   
  
Tony pinched his nose. “So you had a one-night stand and begat Hope. Hope is being raised by Elijah and his mate.”   
  
“Precisely. He is much more suited to hands on parenting. You see, in his presence, all problems float away and turn to pixie dust.”   
  
Tony snorted at the sass and recognised the defence mechanism for the shield it was. After all, he himself also used it. “Well, while I wrap my head around this we still need to find Hope and I see no pixie dust right now.”   
  
“Shame, and you’re here aren’t you?” Klaus reminded Tony, in a teasing tone.

Tony snorted. “Let’s flirt after we get your daughter back.”   
  
“I’ll hold you to that, luv.”

~*~    
  
Tony was lacking one vital piece of information. The final piece of activating one’s legacy - the taking of a witches life. 

Truth be told, he wouldn’t have cared if he’d known. He’d seen the female witch gripping the young toddler with a knife at the young one’s throat. She was standing over what he was guessing was a ritual table. The blade had gotten way to close for comfort and he’d thrown his marine knife.

It was possibly biblical. A knife to the eye. Gibbs would be proud too if he’d mention it.    
  
“Oh bravo.” Klaus applauded. “How righteous.”   
  
Elijah was racing to untie Haley as Klaus went to Hope. “Honestly, brother.”

Tony was stepping closer to the downed witch, gun trained on her. “Is the witch dead?”    
  
Klaus nodded, Hope slung to his waist. “Yes, which is why you need to prepare for your awakening in ...” he was watching as her last breaths were taken. “Three, Two, One.”   
  
Tony collapsed to the floor in pain, this was way worse than the plague and he’d thought that was bad. Thousand of memories were flitting through his head. He was receiving all the memories of the Paddington Hunter’s before him! There were new tricks and skills, like using a crossbow. He saw new languages and he could now add Latin to his retinue. 

If he blinked he swore he could see an imprint of his whole family looking at him proudly. “What the fuck just happened?”   
  
“Think Highlander, gorgeous, but hey - you’re the  _ only one _ .”   
  
Tony growled knowing that movie reference. “I’m immortal?”

Elijah explained it. "The story lore is this, apparently God decided that if Vampires and Witches etc were immortal. The servants, for example, the hunters, who dedicated their lives to fighting them would be granted the gift of immortality."

Tony had a feeling he was really going to dislike the word balance in the upcoming years. Still, his lot had been cast and now it was up to him to make the best of his choices. 

Klaus shrugged showing he was less than sympathetic. “You're immortal? Join the club darling, my brother and I have been in it for a millennium already.” The others in the room were also immortal vampires so it wasn’t like Tony was alone. Tony was sure that some of his ancestors might be turning in their graves that he was considering the pros and cons of dating a vampire. However, they were dead and he wasn't going to live his life by anyone else's rules.   
  
Tony took a deep breath, not hinting at his thoughts, he said evenly. “Klaus, hand Hope to Elijah.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I don’t want to hurt her.” Tony said simply. 

He did indeed hand Haley over to her mother for curiosity’s sake. He hadn’t finished corrupting Tony - he knew that much. He crashed to the floor under a football tackle. 

“Now, Tony. I didn’t think you’d put out on the first date. And certainly not in front of the family.” Klaus teased, he’d wrestled them so he was on top of a painting and angry Tony.

Tony hissed. “How are you even real?”   
  
“Bastard black magic of my mother, I’m afraid, but he is my brother.” Elijah explained and Tony could hear the thousand years of weariness that entailed. 

Tony huffed. “Get off me, you Mutt.”   
  
“HEY!” Both Haley and Klaus argued.

Elijah was chuckling. “Oh, we’re going to get along fabulously. Try not to let my brother corrupt you completely.”

~*~   
  
Tony didn’t bow to Klaus’ immediate whims. In fact, Tony insisted on keeping his job. Elijah moved the families to DC, but allowed Rebekah to stay in New Orleans. It turned out, in the murky world of politics a family of pragmatic vampires could blend seamlessly. 

Klaus kept on trying to corrupt his beloved knowing he’d be glorious once done. It would eventually work out in Klaus’ favour and it just needed one Israeli harridan to betray Tony’s mentor and father figure but that is another story. 

A decade in the job and Tony’s youthful looks were now starting to be questioned and Tony and the family moved on. They thought France looked interesting this decade. Although, the blended family soon regretted letting Hope spend her teenage years in such a romantic country. 

_ She started dating a demon as the only one who could stand up to her family. Elijah was outraged, Tony was amused and Klaus applauded her strategy. She wasn’t sure what would have happened if Tony hadn’t come into their lives - but Hope was guessing, nothing good. _

 

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up as a fusion because I created this Tony's backstory basically fitted him into this verse (with shades of supernatural) and it fits better. 
> 
> However, the corrupting story hints will be told if, and when I can get around to writing the follow-up and will end up in the Shades of Grey which this story didn't quite fit.


	4. Surprise Sentinel's (David Rossi)

David Rossi did not want to be back at the bureau. There was a reason he’d walked away from it in the first place. He’d got into the minds of one too many serial killers. It was starting to damage his guide abilities and it was then that he knew he needed to leave. He might not have found his permanent sentinel but he was self-aware enough to know he needed to get out.

He bumped into an agent wearing a visitor's pass and time stopped. It was not a cliche. It actually felt like the whole world froze. He grasped hold of the man to stop him from falling but his whole entire being felt connected to green eyes.  _ Jesus,  _ this was his Sentinel.  _ Finally. _ The jokes about his ex-wives were legendary but he’d never met his Sentinel so looked for temporary connections. 

“Hello.” He said, voice rich with wonder. 

“You’re my guide?”    
  
Rossi nodded. “I am. Let me make arrangements and then we should get out of here.”

Tony’s head was pounding. “I don’t understand. Not a Sentinel.” He then collapsed fully as his mind was not able to compute what his body already knew.    
  
Damn. Well, he guessed he wasn’t going to be consulting on the BAU’s case after all. His Sentinel was taking priority.    
  
“Agent Rossi!”   
  
David looked up with a growl. “Not now, and for god's sake will someone call me an SG medical team. My Sentinel is the middle of an empathic event!”   
  
“That is impossible!” Strauss was not a sentinel or a guide. However, she’d read up on the literature as she had so many sentinels and guides who worked under her authority. 

“Tell that to my Sentinel!”

Tony was groaning in pain, it felt like someone was trying to cleave his skull in two. The only thing stopping him from completely shutting down was the presence at his side. He instinctively grabbed on to the only thing that felt like safety.  _ A Sentinel, his father had said he was null! This made no sense.  _

Then again, thinking, in general, was becoming too difficult. His guide was in control and he surrendered to unconsciousness as his body adjusted to some serious changes.    


~*~   
  
“I don’t care. I demand to see DiNozzo now!”   
  
Rossi looked up with a frown. The amount of anger and possessiveness he could feel pissed him off. This was his sentinel! And no one but him had a right to feel like that. Added to the fact, his Sentinel was currently unconscious and David was getting madder by the second. 

“Who the hell are you?”    
  
“Agent Jethro Gibbs and I want to know why DiNozzo has been dragged to a Sentinel and Guide centre. I was contacted as his ICE number.” The man announced. 

Rossi was unimpressed. “So you’re his boss.”   
  
“Yes. I still haven’t heard an answer.” Gibbs countered.   


Rossi quirked an eyebrow. “The last time I checked, I don’t work for you. And as a retired FBI agent, I still wouldn’t.”   
  
“If you were retired why were you at the bureau?”   
  
Rossi answered. “Sector-Chief Strauss wanted to see me, I bumped into your boy and plans got derailed.”   
  
“He is not a Sentinel.”   
  
Rossi snorted. “Yeah, that was a lie. I get the feeling he had no idea either. He is going to have a steep learning curve ahead of him.”   
  
“You going to stop him from being an NCIS agent?” Gibbs demanded. 

Rossi quirked an eyebrow because he had no clue where this man got off demanding such things from him. He was patient because this was his sentinels boss. “I will talk it over with my sentinel before anyone else.” 

Gibbs huffed and stormed away, someone was lying to him and he had no idea who it was. 

~*~

Blair and Jim stood at the bottom of their newest sentinel’s bed. “So no idea he was a sentinel?”    
  
Jim shook his head. “Nope, he’s on none of our records.”   
  
Blair was furious. “This makes no sense. He would have been tested at school. We fought so hard to ensure that it became mandatory.”   
  
Jim knew all this but despite their campaigning and education of the public as a whole there were still a group of people who believed that Guides and Sentinels were only one step up from savages. “Not if his family bribed the tester to swap the result.”   
  
Blair took a deep breath to calm himself. “I want them found and publicly disciplined. That practice is too dangerous. What if he’d snapped or gone on a feral drive thanks to his instincts? He works as a federal agent for crying out loud.”   
  
Ellison knew that every point made was a possibility. “It speaks to the kid's character that he hasn’t.”   
  
Rossi looked up with a scowl. “Can we not call my sentinel a kid?”    
  
Blair snorted, he was enjoying seeing one of his council looking unruffled. David, thanks to his studies, always seemed to know what the other was thinking and that was before you factored in his guide powers.  “Oh, relax. You’ve bagged yourself a good one. You won at the genetic lottery  _ even if he is on the young side _ .”   
  
Dave had been staring at his sentinel for hours, trying to wait patiently for him to wake up. He sensed the empathetic check being done, only it was not from him or Blair. It should be impossible but it seemed his sentinel was unique as he was handsome. “How is he empathic as well?”   
  
Blair shrugged as he had no answer. As far as they all knew Sentinels were sentinels and the gifts they carried were all of a physical basis. Whereas Guides got the empathic gifts that were metaphysical or as some referred to as empathic. “I suspect the truth is hidden somewhere in his past.”

 

~*~   
  
David had sat patiently. He’d listened to theories being thrown around, he’d dealt with  _ hurricane Gibbs _ and all he wanted was to see his sentinel’s eyes open. His patience was rewarded when thirty-six hours after first bumping into his sentinel, the man actually opened his eyes. He was glad he was the guide of the pair - or he may have got lost in those hazel eyes. 

“So you’re awake, not nice to tease a guide like that?” Rossi said by way of greeting.   
  
Tony smiled weakly as he knew his guide was teasing him. “You mean my fainting routine won’t bring all the guides to my yard?”    
  
Rossi frowned catching the mangled song reference. “They can try but I carry a gun and I’m a possessive son of a bitch. I have it on authority.” He was self-aware enough to acknowledge his flaws - he just didn’t care to change some of them.    


“From whom?” 

“My ex-wives.” Dave said with an easy grin. He’d long learned to make jokes out of his romantic entanglements as it stopped people from being able to hold it against him.    
  
Tony frowned, not liking the idea of his guide with anyone else. “There will be no more exes.” He said firmly. He had to ask out of curiosity and maybe a little bit of hope. “You leave them on good terms?”    
  
“Most of them.” David confessed, wanting to gauge how he’d react.    
  
“Well, tough for them because I won’t share. Now, why does my head feel like it’s on fire?” Tony asked, trying to find an equilibrium that was difficult to measure right now. 

David rested his hand near Tony’s temple but didn’t touch yet as he didn’t want to trigger a bonding rut before they were ready. “Better?”    
  
“You’re like my own shielding bubble.” Tony confessed but he was confused because it didn’t make much sense. “I thought you called me a sentinel?”

“You are.”    
  
“But I can feel people in the building.” Tony tried to explain, biting his lip with nervousness. He never could do anything the normal way. If he was supposed to be a sentinel, his senses should be elevated beyond comparison but he should not be able to feel people like a guide. 

Rossi shrugged it off playing it cool for now until they had more information. “You can but we’ll figure it out together.”

Tony nodded. “I can’t believe I am even a Sentinel, my father said I was a null.”   
  
Dave winced internally because he had no idea how this conversation was about to go but he’d not got this far by being reticent. “Was your father prejudiced towards Sentinels and Guides?”    
  
Tony snorted because he could literally feel his guide’s attempt at being delicate. “You don’t need to tiptoe around the subject. Anthony DiNozzo Senior is a misogynistic, xenophobic asshole. He believes image is everything and if it gets in the way of him making money it is inconsequential - that includes silly little things like laws.”   
  
“Wow.”   
  
Tony snorted. “The bastard taught me a lot. How to duck a fist, how to read a mood effectively and then how to be self-sufficient.” He frowned. “Why am I being so blunt and truthful?”    
  
Dave smirked because he could hear the general horror at the idea that he was spilling his feelings. “We’re two halves of the same coin. You’re going to be trouble I can tell, as I hate being honest too.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Only the best kind.”

David snorted, the itch to reach out mentally and physically was immense. He’d never felt this before but then again - he’d never been in the presence of his true sentinel before. His hand stopped just shy of Tony’s face. 

Tony was having none of it - he was a sensual man and his guide was hot, like fire burning. He leaned into the touch and it was  _ electric.  _ Just like he’d hoped. 

“You’ve had a shock.” David tried to reason with him. 

Tony pulled Dave closer to get his first kiss, he’d had a shit week - he deserved this. He did. It was everything like the movies and Tony was hooked. “I say we bond, then make a list of everyone who needs to be dealt with and take a working holiday.”   
  
“I can get behind that plan.”   
  
_ Turns out - Tony made an effective profiler, and his senses made it so even older crime scenes could still yield useful intel towards their profile of the unsubs. Tony might have stayed at NCIS but when he’d found out that Abby had collaborated with Senior to keep him drugged up all bets were off.  _


	5. Plan: Trouble ahead (Raylan Givens)

Tony thanked all the heavens that he was a guide. He would have hated to be stuck on a boat for four months. Thankfully, the rules stated that online unbonded Guides couldn't be sent out to sea without their express consent. 

Well, Tony didn’t care how pissed Gibbs and Vance were with him. There was no way he was going to consent with being sent to a bloody ship like a spoiled child.    
  
Vance sighed. “Fine. You can fill the instructor role at FLETC.”   
  
Tony didn’t say a word because right now, he just wanted to go anywhere with a stable centre that could help him rebuild his tattered shields. “And what will I be instructing on?”    
  
“Undercover operations.”   
  
Tony nodded. “Thank you, Director. I’ll need to leave immediately and deal with the paperwork once I get to the centre.”   
  
“I don’t understand.”   
  
Tony sighed but sometimes you had to pull the band-aid off. “I caught the empathic backlash of Director Sheppard’s last stand. I also lashed out at her attackers. I need time to rebuild my primary shields. It doesn’t come without a cost.”   
  
“You felt her die?” Tony could feel his shock.    
  
Tony nodded, wondering how the man didn’t understand. He might be a null himself but he would have had to undergo the training when he was promoted. “Correct. She was too far gone at the end to care about hiding her thoughts. She felt like she’d avenged her father and that was enough for her. She died at peace.”   
  
Vance sighed because he got the feeling that a lot of people had misjudged the agent in front of him. Himself included. “We need to have a discussion when you return, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
“Okay, how long should I expect this assignment to last.” Tony asked. He needed to know whether he should sub-let his apartment. Or, he could at least allow some members of the local SG centre use it as temporary housing while he was stuck in Florida.   
  
Vance was curious and tested his agent. “What would you predict?”   
  
Tony looked at the man and understood that this was a test. He was a little too old for school but he was willing to play ball, plus he was sick of his boss not realising the truth about him. “I’d say you’re splitting the team up. I thought initially it was to punish but it’s more than that.”   
  
Vance pushed him until Tony answered. “I’d guess a mole hunt.”   
  
Vance hummed. “We will need to discuss your next role when you return. You are not going to be Gibbs’ subordinate any longer, no matter how much he growls about it.”   
  
DiNozzo couldn’t help but grin. “Sounds good to me. Would you prefer I leave here downtrodden, or uncaring?”    
  
Vance smirked. “I will leave that up to you, Agent. No more masks.”   
  
DiNozzo smirked. “Yes, Sir.” He hesitated for a moment. “And for what it’s worth - Thank you.”   
  
Vance huffed. “Get out of here, DiNozzo.”

~*~   
  
Raylan Givens was angry at the world but he could still shoot. He could shoot a nickel at 50 yards with a normal handgun. The type that supposedly lost effectiveness after 20 years. He could fire a sniper rifle from far enough away that you would never even think to look for him.    
  
What he couldn’t do was shake his anger. That bastard, Tommy Buckley, had hunted them through the jungle. He’d strapped his partner to a tree and left an open grenade in his mouth. The worst part was he’d been forced to watch. The trauma had sent him online and feral. He’d been picked up by a centre team in the middle of a feral drive. It was only the intervention of Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandberg that had drawn him out of his fugue state. 

He was on the phone to Jim right now. “What can I do for my favourite sentinel?”   
  
“Look after one of ours who’s incoming?” His Alpha replied. Raylan could confess that he wasn’t in a habit of following orders he disagreed with but he would do as Jim Ellison asked. 

“Who?”    
  
Ellison explained to him. “An unbonded guide. He’s had a rough few years and could do with a chance to recharge.”   
  
“Is that your way of asking me not to be an asshole?” Raylan had to check. He wasn’t planning on it but his ex-wife had informed him of a few of his character flaws. 

“No, that’s Blair asking.”    


Raylan snorted as it did sound more like the Alpha Guide. “And what would you say?”    
  
Jim snickered. “I think the man would use his looks and feed you your teeth if you’re rude to him. He’s way more combative now and deals with his anger head on after a few sessions with me.” 

Raylan was confused. “If he’s a guide shouldn’t he be having sessions with Blair?”   
  
Jim snickered. “Kid knows how to be a shaman, it was dealing with his anger head on that was causing him a few issues.”   
  
Raylan liked the way he sounded, and if he lived like Jim hinted, things might just get interesting.

~*~   
  
Art Mullens was due to start his rotation as Chief Marshal of Kentucky but was spending three weeks at FLETC. He was a canny man and wanted his pick of the newest trainees. He sat down next to his old protege. 

“So what has you dancing like a cat on a hot tin roof?”    
  
Raylan looked up from beneath his cowboy hat. “And what the hell is that supposed to be mean?”   
  
“You’re making the commandant nervous. He asked me if I knew what was going on.” Art explained to him - as if that was an explanation. It sort of was but not a full one. 

Raylan sighed as he finished his eggs. “I’m just keen to meet the newest instructor.”   
  
Now Art was intrigued. “What do you know?”   
  
“Nothing much.”   
  
Art snorted. “Cut the bullshit. You can’t lie to me, Raylan Givens.”   
  
“I’m just doing as I was asked by Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandburg.” Raylan answered in such a way that was no answer at all.  _ Infuriating cowboy. _

_ ~*~ _ _  
_

Raylan knew when the new instructor landed in the building because he could feel it. Christ, it was like a thunderstorm, all that roiling power. He went in search of it with more zeal than he did his hunts. 

Standing at the end of the hallway stood a man that Raylan instantly knew was his guide. He had been uniquely motivated to find the man and his guide was everything he hoped for and more than he knew he wanted. He was tall and chatting confidently with the commandant but he exuded a suppressed aura of readiness. If you thought he was a pretty boy with a penchant for designer suits then you were an idiot that deserved their teeth being fed them.

His guide whistled in appreciation when he saw him. “You know, I am not sure who to thank for my very own cowboy.”

Raylan smirked. “The same one who gave me a dangerous guide.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” 

Raylan hadn't taken his eyes off his guide. “And yet you don't deny it.”

The Commandant looked very uncomfortable like most mundane when caught up in a pre-bonding meeting. “Agent DiNozzo has come to instruct on undercover operations.”

“How fortunate for me, we need a bonding room.”

Tony but his lip but his excitement was bleeding through. “You may wish to cancel classes this afternoon.”

“Why?”

Tony was starting to refind his confidence. “Well, I'm a shaman who has just found his hot-like-fire-burning sentinel and will be so focussed on bonding that shielding others will take a back seat to my needs.”

Raylan had so far managed to keep his hands off his guide through sheer force of will. Although he wasn't too sure how long he would manage to keep up this strength. “I'm with him.”

_ They were shown to a bonding room before they gave a free show. _

~*~

Tony had never believed he would bond. After the plague and Kate and all the other crap he felt like he was cursed. He somehow felt like he didn't deserve it. To find his Sentinel when he needed him most felt like a dream. He pushed away all those feelings and insecurities, voices that sounded suspiciously like Tim's and Ziva's, and decided to live for himself. 

Raylan was leading him by the hand to the suite. Emotions were racing across their touch synapses and Tony wasn't sure he’d survive the whole bond forming. They'd not said it but Tony knew their bond would be sexual. It would have to be with the high-level of lust coming from both of them. 

_ It was just as explosive as he hoped.  _

_ ~*~ _

Blair and Jim had hopped on a plane as soon as they felt the bond start. The Alpha guide was amused. “I thought you said he was going to look after him?”

Jim smirked. “I did, and he is. The man bonded with his true partner. We couldn't have asked for a better ending.”

Blair sighed and stopped pacing. “I know big guy. I just worry is all.”

Jim rolled his eyes because his guide was like a big mama bear with his guides. He said nothing because he was no better with the sentinels. “Well, Tony and Raylan are bonded so how much trouble can they get into together?”

_ A lot, the answer was a lot. _


End file.
